


Lake, Snacks, Friends

by Patatarte



Series: October is every month [4]
Category: Cow Chop, cowchop
Genre: Other, everyone here except Asher is a creature like vampire werewolf and stuff, mention of James Jakob Anna and Cory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Aleksandr walks to meet his friends at a lake lost in the woods.It’s a meeting they like to do, as fellow creatures.





	Lake, Snacks, Friends

Aleksandr walks through the woods, his path only visible by the moon’s light. A round and white moon shining above the trees, making the place a little eerie and yet beautiful.

The young man isn’t bothered by the darkness surrounding him, nor by the many sounds of the night, in fact, he quite likes it. He even hears a specific shuffling noise in the dead leaves that makes him turn his head and grow a smile.

He learned to recognize that specific sound and always loves surprising the other with his talents. The other that is now standing a few feets from him, in the darkness, blood splatered on his face and looking a bit out of breath.

“Hey, Brett.” Aleksandr greets, getting a white tissue out of his pocket to offer to the other.

“Hey, buddy.” is the other’s answer, smilling and accepting the offer, cleaning his hands and face with it. “That’s so gross” he giggles, a bit annoyed by his situation.

“You can’t help being a werewolf…” Aleksandr shrugs, aware that his friend is a vegetarian on his everyday life and really hates that cursed part of himself.

“Want a snack ?” Brett then says, because he doesn’t want to go on about the werewolf situation. He sees Aleksandr’ eyes glowing at the word and gives back his tissue.

It’s soaked in blood and has some pieces of meat that were sadly stuck in the man’s beard. Aleksandr takes it with shaky hands, immediately sniffing and licking it without any grace.

“Mmh, a hunter, middle aged, a bit overweigt and with an alcohol problem. Tasty.”

“Dude, I fucking hate when you do that shit. Am I making the pedigree of every prey I get ? You weirdo”

The werewolf walks away, carefull to stay out of the moon’s light as the other follows slowly. A bit of the walk is silent, except for the crunchy noise of dead leaves and the chewing noise Aleksandr makes on the fabric before throwing the tissue on the ground.

“So, James and Jakob aren’t coming tonight ?” Brett asks, scratching his head and getting a piece of meat out of it, making him sighs deeply.

The other laughs, openly mocking him but it’s nice between them despites the supposed rivality of their species.

“Nah dude, they wanted to eat fancy tonight, going in that V.I.P club James signed for. All ritual and shit, I’m sure James will have the time of his life terrorizing everyone.”

“I don’t get the guy, he’s wearing the cheapest shit and yet he does king’s activities.”

“That’s how he is, that’s it.” And that’s true, the man is complicated. “We’ll see them tomorrow, if they don’t eat too much tonight”

“So who’s coming tonight ? I missed the group’s chat because that fucking moon took me by surprise when I parked my car.”

Aleksandr gives a mischievous look to the werewolf who wants to growl. It’s a pain in the ass to be a werewolf and that asshole truly loves seeing him struggling.

“Joe and Brie are definitely coming, with food from what I heard.” he rubs his hands together, impatient of the said-food. “Asher is invited but I don’t know if he’ll come or not, he never gives clear answers.”

Asher is the only human of the group, but he’s far from being the most normal and sane person around. None of them can really tell how they became friend with him, but that happened, and now he’s part of their strange circle.

“Anna and Cory, by any chance ?” Brett continues, because there’s more to their little group.

“Nah, Anna signed for our next reunion but for this one they signed somewhere else.” It’s a shame, they are a cool balance to the madness of the others. But that’s fine either way.

“Well, next time then. Lindsey is already here, she took a day off and so Trevor probably can’t be happier right now.”

“I bet, that slimy dickhead.”

They both laugh, loudly despites being in a huge forest under a full moon. But they just don’t care right now, they just want to have fun ! Soon they see a lake a little lower in the forest, the moon is reflecting in it, and the wooden cabin on the side of it has a little smoke coming out of the chimney, and it smells delicious.

“God, I miss those meals” whines Aleksandr and this time it’s Brett’s turns to mock him.

“Can’t help being a vampire, right ?”

“Fuck off, it’s James’ fault for introducing me to other creatures”

“He’d say it’s your fault for flirting with said other-creatures.”

“Whatever…” He mumbles and then waves to the lake where a mass of algae rises. “HEY, TREVOOOR !”

The form moves in a weird way but goes on land, shaking itself and throwing plants everywhere. Trevor looks a bit tired, but that usual. He’s smilling too and that’s good.

“Guys, I just ate the finest fish ever” kissing fingers gesture, “I want to keep Lindsey. Or find someone to live here, I can’t cook for shit.”

“Glad you’re having a good time, boy !” Aleksandr slaps his hand on the slimy back of his friend, regretting deeply his action when a piece of it ends on his face. “Fuck !”

Brett and Trevor laugh at him while shaking hands and then the lake monster (“I’m not a monster, that’s just rude, fuck you”) invites them in. Lindsey is watching netflix while sipping a glass of blood and cooking. She stops everything as soon as she sees the newcomers.

“Lindsey, why are you making such a feast ? Are we celebrating something special ?” Brett asks her, hugging her warmly.

“Yes, we’re celebrating our friendship ! And the fact that I can watch netflix in a wooden cabin lost in the woods !”

Aleksandr, who took a blood bag from the fridge, a beer for Brett and a…weird cocktail for Trevor, holds his drink up, smilling.

“To James’ money !”

They all cheer to that, because really, that’s his wealth that made that nice place possible, making Trevor’s life a lot more bearable. They drink and then Brett stops, as well as Trevor, their head turning to the small window. They heard something.

But soon they relax because they hear familiar voices. They walk outside to welcome them. Joe and Brie are standing with big bags and rolling suitcases (a bad idea for the woods, like…why ?). It smells like fresh meat and fish.

“Told you it was that way” Brie smiles, soft as Joe just laughs, a bit embarassed.

There’s nothing worst than a werewolf that doesn’t know where he goes. He’s lucky to have Brie for this. They come inside and the wonders they took with them are displayed on the big wooden table, making every single mouth watery, even Aleksandr’s one, despites not being able to eat anything.

Another toast is made, with little pieces of meat and fish and vegetables (Brett is in paradise for a second, before his body kicks him from the inside for more meat). Aleksandr even decides to drink alcohol, despites everyone telling him it’ll make him sick, but he doesn’t care at the moment, he loved alcohol and will drink it even if he’ll barf blood later ! Fuck you !

And so he gets drunk really quickly and jumps into the lake, followed by Trevor having the time of his life, really happy not to be alone for once. Soon enough, Brett follows, and since the moon’s light is on him, he turns into a big puppy that smells bad since he’s wet, but it’s okay. It’s okay because Joe follows too, and then Lindsey. Brie just lets her legs in it, drinking some blood and taking pictures of them.

It’s only a good hour later, when they are just enjoying the water and a nice concert of wolf and werewolf deep in the forest, that Asher arrives. He’s cursing, looking a bit annoyed and so they all ask what’s up with him.

“Telling you ! To avoid being attacked by the human doggies, I did what you asked me to do, Brett. I put your fucking wet dog perfume on me, but then three of them came closer and started flirting with me ! I’m not a furry, I’m not interested in female werewolf or male werewolf in fact, thank you, leave me alone !”

They all laugh at the poor man, even there was way deeper risks than being flirted with. They sometimes forget he’s not like them…

“And so long story short, I was pretty much forced to trade my burger against 50 dollars.”

“Dude, that’s good money for a shitty burger !” Aleksandr starts feeling a bit sick but not sick enough not to enjoy the story.

“Well, yeah, but I wanted that burger, now I don’t have a burger to eat tonight. I’m a bit annoyed by that. At least I have some chips.”

Brett gets out of the water and shakes himself, like a dog, really, laughing at the poor Asher’s story but feeling generous tonight.

“Send a text to Jakob, he’ll bring you one tomorrow.”

“No, he hates going for food because he can’t eat it…”

“Then ask James, if the night goes well he’ll do anything.”

Asher thinks about it, and takes his phone and thanks James’ money for everything good at this place. But then he looks up and screams. They all turn to what he’s looking at : Brett.

“Dude ! Decency !” Trevor screams, high pitched.

Brett sighs, covering his private parts and looking just a little sorry about it all. He turned human again and lost yet another good underwear. Fuck being a werewolf.

“Don’t act all like pussies, you all saw naked bodies and I can’t control that shit. Now lets eat, I’m starving again.”

That weekend looks promising, like the last one. And the last before it


End file.
